A Day in the Life
by Seguchi Touma
Summary: What exactly is a normal day in the Winchester/Seguchi households and NG Productions?


Title : A Day in the Life   
Author: Seguchi Touma/Zoisite NightDragon (same person)  
Genre: Gravitation   
Rating: PG 13   
Pairings: K/Touma and Yuki/Suuichi   
Type: One shot - Stand alone   
Warnings: yaoi hints, nothing graphic  
For Sky, my personal K. For Shiori, who is kind to all my writings. For Maria, who seems to be my number one fan. 

**5:30am-6:00am**

Seguchi Touma glared sleepily at the alarm clock as it shrieked. Slapping a clumsy hand over the device, he slunk back into the warmth of the covers. Another few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt, would it? A hand reached out, fully expecting to encounter another warm body there and felt nothing but an indentation. Peering blurrily out of the shield of his blankets, the blonde muttered something about insane gun toting managers and their desires to get up at hours that were illegal to go jogging or something equally foolish before finishing that thought with a soft snore.

-----  
Across town, Eiri Yuki already sat at his word processor, typing away. It had been a night without sleep for him, the characters currently inhabiting his skull refusing to shut up long enough for him to grab a few precious moments of shuteye. Even the enjoyment of burying himself in his lover's body hadn't been able to sate those voices that whispered in his mind constantly on the twists a plot could take and what their secret motivations were. To him, it was little wonder that most writers were insane, alcoholics, or drug users. Something had to give somewhere along the line. Glancing down at his fingertips as they flew over the keys and words poured from the moving cursor on the screen, he noticed the first signs of blistering starting to form. Lovely. The rock music pouring out of the alarm clock from the bedroom was a welcome break. If he could occupy his mind with Suuichi for a few moments, perhaps he'd be able to quiet the noise in his head down. Flipping on the coffee pot for a fresh brew as he walked past, Yuki headed into the bedroom to prod one deeply sleeping pink hurricane to life.  
----

Crawd Winchester… also known as K… gazed down at the sleeping form of his lover. Already it was 5:45, and dear Touma was still snoozing like a babe. Morning sunlight tinted his fair hair, setting it ablaze in shades of orange and gold like a halo. The bed's blankets were pulled up to his chest, the pale form wrapped tightly in their embrace and nestled down as safe as a kitten next to its mother. Lowering his head, K brushed a kiss across one rose tinted cheek. "Tooouuuma… time to get up…" 

The snore that answered him was less than encouraging that Seguchi would be up and out of bed soon. Standing back up, he watched the keyboardist for another minute, appreciating the way the light played across his hair and the sweet blush that covered his skin where it was exposed to the cooler air of the bedroom. The smooth curve of his shoulder invited caress simply by existing. A hand rose to slide lightly along those locks of silk. K watched him still, rather sure that he'd have to shoot Touma and any person that tried to come between them. Well, at the very least whoever was honestly that stupid. Someone who was obviously that insane shouldn't be wandering the streets anyways, right? Right! He would probably just wound Touma until he loved him again. Well, time to get the blonde fluff up and out of bed. 

*ARRRUUUGGGAHHHH!* 

Seguchi Touma snapped upright in his bed, a hand clutched to his chest, positive that he was having a heart attack. The cheerily grinning visage of K met him, an airhorn clutched in one of the American's hands… the one that had been resting almost next to his ear. 

"Rise and shine!" K declared in English before switching back to Japanese. "I just wanted to know if you liked your eggs scrambled or poached the morning." 

"K!"

----

Shindou Suuichi wasn't proving any easier to get out of bed. Nudges hadn't worked. Neither had kisses, snuggling, groping, or shoving him out of bed. Currently, the pink haired singer was firmly cocooned inside of a blanket and snoring on the floor. Peering down at him, Yuki sighed. How could he sleep through all of this? Considering for a moment, a trace of a grin settled on the novelist's lips. 

"Suuichi! K is here and demanding those lyrics you were supposed to have for him last week!" 

A genki shriek and a flailing of limbs came from the bundle on the floor as Suuichi leaped to his feet, somehow fully awake and racing around the room wildly. "They're right here, K-san! I wrote them down on this napkin! Right…" 

Suuichi paused and pouted mightily at Yuki who was calmly fishing the blanket off the floor to begin remaking the bed. "Mou, Yukkkkiiii! You tricked me!" 

"Hai," Yuki replied. "And you have ten minutes to get to work." 

Another bout of yelling came as Suuichi raced for the shower. 

----------  
**6:00am-8:30am  
**----------   
Touma stood beneath the warmth of the shower's waters as they caressed his body. After the bad shock he'd gotten upon waking, he had driven K out of their bedroom with threats of pain, no sex, and the destruction of his favourite firearms. The blonde rolled his eyes, pretty sure that it was the last that had gotten the American to finally go back to cooking breakfast. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, head tilted back to the heated spray. There were few things as good as a hot shower in the morning. 

Until the rattle of the doorknob came to his ears. 

Shrugging to himself, Touma ignored it. He'd gotten a heavy-duty lock on that door after the last one had been shot off. The door was also of a very thick oak to prevent it from being kicked open like the one before the one that had been shot. Doors didn't last long in the Winchester/Seguchi house. Even the refrigerator door had fallen prey to K's bullets after the American couldn't get it open one night while working on the tour dates and places for Bad Luck. K had sworn up and down to him that the damn thing must have been locked shut or glued together. Being K, he'd taken the easy route and blasted it open. Evidentially, he must have his chocolate sorbet while working that late at night. After the loss of not one, not two, but three doors of his bedroom bathroom (the first had fallen victim to gunfire as well when K had been asked by some reporter if it was true that Seguchi Touma had committed suicide or not a few hours prior. Little wonder his companion detested the press.) Touma had taken steps to ensure that this door was going to last. 

A zing of bullet impacting metal was ignored. He guessed that bulletproof lock really was bulletproof. The next sound was of something impacting heavily with the thick oak panel. Judging from the sound of K's yelp, he was willing to bet that it had been a foot. Calmly pouring his peaches and cream shampoo onto his hair and lathering it up, Touma hummed softly to himself. Ahhh… a morning alone for once. More gunfire rang out from the other side as well as multiple thumps of bullets imbedding themselves in the thick wood. Fluent English cursing followed that as well as a few more kicks or hits. Silence fell, and Touma took it that K had given up finally. That door was fully worth the nine hundred dollar investment. 

A slow hissing sound began that gave Touma pause in his too soon victory celebration. Peeking out of the shower, he frowned at the red lines being traced along the hinges, lines that were quickly turning to white hot and then blue. 

*crash* 

K grinned triumphantly as he stepped on the door that now rested on the bathroom floor. He struck a pose as he rested the laser gun across his shoulder. "The finest in Japanese technology!" 

"K, out!" 

-----------

Seguchi Touma yawned as he settled his hat on his head, ignoring greatly the too cheery blonde beside him. While he'd tried to chew K out for ruining a fourth bathroom door, the American had simply grinned at him in the indulgent manner an adult does a child that is making unreasonable but cute demands. Exasperation had finally taken over, and Touma had stalked out to get dressed and ready for work. Sitting now in their limo as they headed for NG Productions, he failed to note that K had put up the soundproof black glass between themselves and the driver. What did finally draw his attention to this fact was the grope that came while he was trying to look over his day's schedule. A questioning eyebrow rose towards K as he watched the American smirk at him. "And just what do you want, oh Terror of Doors?" 

"Oh nothing. Just wondered if it was possible to have a little action on the way to work. I like to be relaxed before facing the day," K commented idly while tugging at the buttons on Touma's feathered jacket. 

An impatient hand pried K's off of his jacket, Touma settling back against the car seat. Another danger of living with K was that buttons had as short a lifespan as doors. They ended up tugged off, popped off, or in a few memorable instances, bitten off. Not that he had minded overly in the last case. Cheeks reddening slightly with that memory, Touma's sharp blue eyes rested on the guileless front that K was trying to assume. "You're still not getting that open slot on the World Tour for Bad Luck." 

K snorted, mock offense showing on his face. "As if I would try to use sex to get my band ahead…" 

Touma's eyes rolled as he went back to his paperwork, a smirk painting his lips. Manipulation was a way of life for the two of them. Most might have taken real offense at being accused of that, but he knew his lover was bluffing. He knew damn well that K would use any and all means to get Bad Luck on what was shaping up to be the biggest musical event of the year, an event that Nittle Grasper was currently scheduled to appear on. "I told you that they only sent the invitation for Nittle Grasper, not Bad Luck, K. The matter was out of my hands." 

"Ummhmmm," K replied, his teeth nibbling over the line of material keeping him from Touma's throat while a hand slid slowly up the other's thigh. 

"So there's nothing you can gaaa…" The rest was lost as Touma arched involuntarily into the American's talented hands. Tilting his head back to K's lips, his own fingers started to work at his collar buttons, breath beginning to come in heated pants. Gentle teeth nipped at Touma's throat, a solid grope given through the material of the NG president's trousers. And then, all the touches were gone. A blast of cold air from the outside washed over him as K slipped out of the limo, leaning against the door in his usual hipshot manner and grinning at him. 

"You… coming?" K asked in all innocence. 

---------  
**8:30-12:00pm  
**--------- 

"I can't believe you got us on the World Tour, K-san!" Suuichi shouted, bouncing happily. 

Hiro and Suguru still looked less than believing after 'Super Manager K's' loud proclamation that he had gotten them the spot that Nittle Grasper was supposedly taking. 

In all honesty, he still hadn't gotten it, but that was just negative thinking in K's opinion. 

Since the announcement of the biggest tour of Japan's most famous rock bands, K had been determined to find a way to get Bad Luck on that list. That wasn't an easy task since everyone who was anyone had the same plan. So far, he'd had no progress beyond polite callbacks stating that they were sorry, but Bad Luck wasn't good enough to make the cut with as few slots as they had open. Then, an invitation for Nittle Grasper had come out of the blue. K's suspicions had been fired since he's seen the list, and there had been no mention of them. It was amazing what paying the right hackers could find out. Digging through enough records and threatening the right people with a very large gun had yielded the information that Touma had paid a good sum of money to make sure that the invitation had come. The thing that had interested K the most was that the invite was not for Nittle Grasper in particular. Instead, it was an open name one, meaning that any NG Production sponsored band could go to the World Tour. 

And K was going to have that for Bad Luck regardless of what one fluffy and tricky keyboardist by the name of Seguchi Touma thought. 

Glancing to the pink fluff still crowing happily about the tour, K leisurely removed his Magnum from its holster. Slowly spinning the chamber on it, the blonde's ghostly blue eyes locked on the moving target. "Ne, Shindou? You do have those lyrics ready, don't you?" 

------- 

"It's amazing that we get any work at all done around here with all that screaming," Noriko commented, glancing up from the sheet of piano music that she and Touma had been working on. 

Ryuuichi snickered as he glanced up from his own sheet of music, little pink bunnies dancing on the lines instead of notes, "I think Suu-chan must have been late with his lyrics again, ne, Kuma?" 

Watching the pink rabbit nod in reply at Ryuu's urging, Touma shook his head and turned back to working. They needed to have these two new pieces ready for the beginning of the Tour next month. So far he had managed to keep K at bay over the entire matter, but he doubted that would last much longer. As the time grew closer, he fully expected his lover's methods to become more devious and underhanded. 

"I'm ready for lunch. Want to go get some MickeyD's, Ryuuichi?" Noriko asked, checking her watch and setting aside her papers. 

Ryuuichi tilted his head with a sunny grin. One good thing about mothers was that they knew when it was time for lunch and the best places to go get said lunch. Asking Kuma if he was ready to go too, the singer cheerfully sat his pink rabbit companion in his arms. "Let's go!" 

Giving the two a wave, Touma gathered up his own work and headed for his office. If he could get in there and tell his secretary to claim he was out for the rest of the afternoon, the less chance he stood of having to endure a K invasion. Shutting his office door behind him as quietly as possible, Touma breathed a sigh of relief. Turning his chair about from the window, he slumped into it. Now he could relax. 

The first thing that registered with his mind was that his chair had just groped him, and not in a friendly 'how you doing' accidental brush either. The second was that his chair felt a lot like the muscular outline of a certain gun fanatic. Leaping out of his chair with a squeak, his wide eyes took in K lounging in his chair. 

"Well, I had stopped by to see if you wanted to go get something to eat, but afternoon sex in your office chair sounds good to me too, koi," K purred to him with a lecherous grin. 

"Get… get out of my office!" 

K blinked in false wounded innocence, head tilting up towards the nearly shaking NG president. The hunt was on. "If you're not in the mood for afternoon sex, then how about we discuss some new promotion angles for Bad Luck?" 

Forcing the scowl from his lips, Touma lifted his foot and toed the release on his chair. The result was a very loud thump and K spilling backwards out of his seat and onto the floor. Setting it back up and locking the seat in place again, Touma assumed what he thought of to be his most intimidating pose. Folding his fingers together and resting his chin atop, he glared right at the American. 

K's teeth dug into his lower lip, fighting the laughter bubbling in his throat. What no one had ever told Seguchi was that he looked a great deal like Mister Burns from 'The Simpsons' when he sat like that. After showing Suuichi a few of that cartoon's episodes, the two of them had giggled about it ever since. However, laughing at his lover and adversary probably wouldn't be a good idea right now. If Touma said 'Excellent', all bets were off. Coughing into his hand as K ignored the theft of his chair, he flipped one of the chairs before the desk around to use instead. Backrests made great armrests. "Tou-chan…" 

"What?" Touma snapped, shuffling papers to look busy. Having K stare at him was disconcerting. Damn it, he was not going to feel like a mouse being stalked by a blonde cat. Giving up on the attempt to drive his lover off with work, he merely glared. 

A toothy grin surfaced on K's lips as their eyes met. It was so much easier to intimidate when the person was looking at him. "You wouldn't believe what I heard today." 

A slow arching of a brow answered that as Touma leaned back in his chair. He wasn't trying to get away from that too intense gaze. Really. He was just… erm… getting comfortable. Yeah, that's it. "What?" 

For every inch that Touma leaned back, K scooted his chair forward until it was touching the edge of the other's desk. A smile that one might have called lunatic took over the grin, a wild sparkle in the American's eyes not helping the completely psychotic look. "I heard that one of the production companies paid top dollar for the World Tour's advertising fund in order to get one of their own bands in." 

Touma's eyes grew cold as he halted his retreat. So, his game was found out. He should have guessed that K would ferret out the truth instead of leaving well enough alone. "Really," he murmured, disinterest showing in his voice. 

"Oh yes," K went on, an edge of intimidation shoving away the chipper, conspirator tone. "The interesting part is that instead of sending a specific invitation, they sent an open one… one that any band could use instead of the one that … oh, let's say, the owner of the company picked." 

Silence spun out as Touma met his lover's gaze, boredom evident. Tapping his fingertips on the arm of his chair, the shorter blonde shrugged. "So?" 

About to launch into one of his better blackmail and intimidation routines, K came to a dead halt. Eyeing Touma suspiciously, he came to the decision that Touma just did not have enough fear of K in him. It was probably because the fluffy one knew that he had that birthmark shaped like a tiny gun on the inside of his right thigh. There were problems when it came to sleeping with the enemy. It was harder to respect or fear a man after seeing him naked. Fortunately, K felt himself more than up to re-educating Touma on what it was to fear the might of Super Manager K… or at least his Magnum. "So, I want that invite for Bad Luck." 

Touma yawned widely as he studied the other. *Just imagine him naked* he kept telling himself. Of course, that meant that blood was rushing elsewhere instead of his brain where he needed it. Damn the man. It was probably all of his plot. "No." 

"No?" K had to be losing his touch. There was no babbled explanation following the denial and promises for restitution. Definite re-education was called for. Rising from his chair, K leaned across the desk, fingers brushing the grip of his beloved gun. "Did you say no?"

Drumming his fingers still, Touma leaned forward slightly until he was nearly nose to nose with K. He'd been afraid of being found out, but now that he was, there was nothing that K could do about what had already been set in motion. "That is what I said. Nittle Grasper is going, and Bad Luck is staying home. Unless you can come up with the money to make your own donation, of course. Too bad you already owe your next five pay cheques to me for destruction of property." 

K's fingers tightened around the grip of his gun. He wasn't going to shoot him. Well, maybe. Just to wound. People this tricky shouldn't be allowed to walk around. Touma… confined to bed for awhile… his bed… 

Seguchi rolled his eyes as K's face took on that happy dreaming look that spoke of either shootings or getting laid. It had to be one or the other. Men. The rest of that thought was lost as K suddenly seized him, dragging him across the desk and into his lap. How he got over the back of K's turned about chair without racking himself painfully was a mystery left unworried about as Touma found K's lips smothering his own. Things like powerful hands sliding over his backside and a well-endowed crotch being ground against his own tended to sweep little things like logic from his mind. 

"Seguchi-san, your one o'clock appointment is here." 

It was hard to tell who was more ready to crush the intercom box sitting smugly on Touma's desk. Unraveling himself from K's arms, Touma glanced into the mirror to straighten his hair and clothing. He barely heard K rise from the chair, but he did feel the other's parting swat to his posterior. Grumbling about ill-timed events, he followed the blonde gunman out of his office to greet his appointment. 

-----  
**1:00 pm-3:00 pm  
**-----

Suuichi blinked at the cheerfully grinning visage of K that was suddenly looming over his shoulder. Arms and legs went flailing as the singer tumbled backwards, digging through all his pockets at once from the looks of it. A handful of napkins bearing the logo of McDonalds was shoved quickly into K's face, the writing on them going in all directions and appearing to have been done with a crayon. "Look, K-san! I wrote up all the lyrics just like you said!" 

After having to deal with Touma and his total lack of respect for the intimidating force that was K, this was something of a salve to a wounded ego. 

Setting the band back to work that was being done with a large supply of strawberry pocky and pizza, K started making phonecalls. 

"World Tour, Yuy Sakura speaking," an all too happy voice informed him. 

Drawing out Touma's wallet (how his lover was careless enough to let himself be pickpocketed during a moment of passion was beyond K) and extracting the highest limit credit card, K went to work. Touma had said that if K wanted his band to go that he had to come up with a donation. He hadn't specified where it was to come from. 

--------- 

Just before closing time at NG, an invitation for Bad Luck to join the World Tour arrived at Seguchi Touma's desk

**4:00 pm – night**

"And I'm throwing out any weapons I see laying around!"

K grinned to himself as he lazed in the tub, listening to his lover rant from the other room. It was a good day when he could get one over on him. Besides, all his guns were safely stowed elsewhere for the time being. Until Touma calmed down and got past his vindictive state, it would be best to keep his babies out of harm's way. 

"I'm installing metal detectors tomorrow too! There will be no guns in this house!" 

K arched a brow as he soaped up his cloth, drawing it slowly over his limbs before sniffing curiously. Damn it. It might be fine and good for Touma to go around smelling like a rosebush, but he preferred something a bit manlier in a soap. Of course, Touma's lack of understanding about how metal detectors worked was a good thing. K already knew fifteen ways to get his precious guns past Touma if necessary. 

"The same goes for NG!" 

Those fifteen ways would come in handy, K mused as he decided he's rather smell like roses than stink. Scrubbing himself, he decided this would be a lot more fun if Touma would stop yelling in the next room and join him. There was this one spot on his back that he couldn't reach. Also, there were some that he could but preferred the talented fingers of … oh, a keyboardist.,.. to get to. 

"An absolutely NO SEX!" 

It took exactly three seconds for K to get out of the bathtub and start trying to convince Touma to change his mind.


End file.
